


Close Shave

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Powerbottom, Powerbottom!Raph, Vanilla, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Powerbottom!Raph/Mikey. The need strikes after a close call on a mission.





	Close Shave

They can barely move as they watch from high above, barely even speak, but Raphael can tell his little brother is brimming with glee.

 

The building burns below them: a warehouse once filled with munitions now a ball of fire in the murky night. Michelangelo stands beside him, and Raphael can feel him shaking. Splinters of metal and wood decorate his skin, cuts and bruises and blood all over, but Mikey doesn’t seem to notice-- Doesn’t seem to care. He’s excited: Raphael can see it in his eyes.

 

“AW YEAH! SUCK ON THAT, SHRED-HEAD!” 

 

The scream echoes, bouncing down between the streets, punctuated by the younger turtle leaping into the air. Normally Raphael would have stopped it, but he’s barely even keeping himself under control. His skin is tingling, heart pumping, and he’s breathing hard and quick. They’d just barely made it out of there alive.

 

And it felt  _ awesome. _

 

“Did you see the look on their faces?” Mikey turns to him, an almost manic grin on his face, and Raph can tell he’s feeling the exact same way. He starts babbling like crazy, getting louder and louder as sirens begin to blare, but Raph tunes out of it all quickly as he stares into his face. He feels so fucking good right now. Invincible. Brimming with energy. He could do  _ anything _ .

 

Without warning, without  _ thinking _ , he surges forward. Mikey smashes into the wall behind them, but before he can speak Raphael captures his lips. There’s no subtlety to the kiss, no build up. It’s just raw emotion-- desire and need and lust. He forces his tongue in, swirling it around, claiming his brother’s mouth. There’s a slight pause, likely from shock, before Mikey churrs in delight, his hands coming up and wriggling around Raph’s face. With no resistance, Raph’s own hands begin to wander, stroking over Mikey’s face, sliding over his beak, down his chest. It’s not long before they find his slit and he digs his fingers in, pressing hard and greedily into the sensitive flesh.

 

“ _Drop_ ,” he growls into his brother’s ear, and Mikey quickly complies with a whine. The slit grows warm and slick under his fingers before parting. Raph catches Mikey’s cock in one hand, using the other to steer his brother away from the wall. All the while he’s stroking, rubbing, groping, and capturing every noise Mikey makes in his mouth.

 

He leads Mikey away from the wall, still locked in a kiss, to a ratty, stained couch and shoves him down onto it. It’s old and tattered: obviously meant for the junkyard. Raph immediately dives into another heated kiss, their beaks smooshing together, savouring the taste of his brother before pulling off again. As he does so, Mikey wrinkles his nose, and it looks like he’s about to complain, but Raph doesn’t give him the chance. He pounces on top of him, straddling his crotch and pinning him down to the couch. He slaps his hand over Mikey’s beak, silencing any objections.   
  


“Shut it,” he growls. There’s a hungry look in his eyes, and it’s reflected by Mikey’s own: a glint of need in that sea of blue. Raph churrs, his other hand moving back to Mikey’s cock, stroking and rubbing and groping the flesh any way he pleases. Fingers flitting over the tip, teasing circles and then running down the shaft. Mikey responds just how he likes: moans and groans, puffs of air through his nose. Raph can even feel his face heating up. “This’ll be good.”

 

He lifts himself up, tugging his hand away from Mikey’s dick again. His fingers are slick with pre, and the salty taste fills his mouth as Raph pops them in. Seconds later he pulls them out and starts lathering Mikey’s erection, and then his own hole. It’s a quick, rough job, but he’s too impatient to wait until they got home. This had to happen now: lube or not.

 

He doesn’t give Mikey any warning before lowering himself down. Using his spare hand to guide Mikey’s cock, Raph pushes down onto it. There’s a hiss as he’s breached, but he pushes past it, not even waiting until Mikey’s hilted before he starts to ride him, his own erection pushing out in the process. The pace is fast, brutal, but he knows Mikey doesn’t care. He needed this: they both did. They were just going with the moment-- with the adrenaline, and the sounds of their love are quickly drowned out under the sirens and crackling remains of tonight’s mission.


End file.
